there you'll be
by susanmikefan
Summary: Mike and Susan, my own final! Contains spoilers.


I decided to write a fanfic according to al the spoilers going round about Mike and Susan. This is my own version of what could happen. Let me know what you think of it!

**There you'll be**

Mike sat on his front porch, thinking. The last few weeks a lot of things had changed. When Paul was missing he tried to be there for Zach, but the boy didn't respond in the way Mike expected him to. He kept his distance and when they were at Noah Taylor's house he made it very clear who he thought of as his real father.

The thing was that Mike started doubting if he even was Zach's father, they looked nothing alike and had nothing in common. And if he was his real dad he knew now, that Zach would be loyal to Paul.

Mike sighted deeply, as he saw Susan arriving at her house with Julie. She was the other thought on his mind. Lately he noticed his feelings for her hadn't changed. Seeing her with Dr. Ron was painful, he'd almost blurted out how he felt, if that doctor hadn't called.

Last week when he saw her at the movies, he noticed the other guy she was with. Or at least pretended to be with. Mike knew she wasn't really seeing him, she was to nervous about it. But at least dr. Ron was out of the picture.

He watched as Susan and Julie walked in, carrying their groceries. They we're laughing about something and Mike could see Susan's face light up. He loved that smile so much.

Her smile was what made her so attractive to him in the first place.

_"Hey, hey, do you have a death wish?" "No, I just refuse to believe that anybody can screw up macaroni and cheese." _

_"Oh my god. How did you - it tastes like it's burnt **and** undercooked."  
"Yeah, I get that a lot."_

_She took a napkin and had him spit the food into it. _

"_Thanks. I'm Mike Delfino. I've just started renting the Sims house". "Susan Mayer, I live across the street"._

"_Yeah, Mrs. Huber told me about you, said you illustrate children books?" _

_"Yeah, I'm very big with the under five set."_

_She laughed at her joke and he chuckles. "So what do you do?" Plumbing. So if you ever have a clog.. or something" _

_They smiled and she looked away. She looked at the mac and cheese. "Now that everybody's seen that I've brought something, I should probably just throw this out." She picked up the mac and cheese as he watched her leave, she turned around once more and smiled at him. _

He still smiled about that first time the met. He never would have thought to meet the woman of his life at a wake! Cause that's who she still was, the woman of his life. He'd tried to deny it so hard for the last couple of months. But when he heard about her surgery things changed. He realized he could loose her forever!

He rubbed Bongo, who laid next to him, across his back. "He buddy, what do say we go take a walk?" He got up and Bongo followed him.

* * *

No one of the people on Wisteria Lane knew about the hatred that was building up in Edie Britt. She had found out about the one nightstand Karl had with his ex Susan Mayer. Well his ex, technically they were still married, again! Karl had cancelled the wedding, choosing to hunt Susan, instead of being with her!

There was only one thing left to do! Revenge, she was going to let Susan pay for what she did! Edie had come up with a plan. Since Susan burned her house down, thinking Mike was with her, Edie found it only fair that she burned down Susan's house, for having Karl spend the night!

She giggled at her own plan, and today was the day! Susan wouldn't know what hit her!

Edie watched Susan's house carefully, she'd seen her come home with Julie and a few minutes later they walked out again.

That was Edie's moment, she snuck around the back, carrying lots of candles. Susan left the back door open. "You stupid, klutzy woman!" Edie said as she walked in easily. Placing the candles close to the curtains, she lit them one by one. Before she went out, she threw one of the candles over, so the curtain immediately caught fire.

* * *

Mike had walked around the neighborhood with Bongo, and was on his way back, when he saw smoke. As he walked a little faster he noticed it was close to his home. He turned around the corner and then he completely paralyzed. "O my god", he said out loud. "It's Susan's house!" He suddenly realized he saw her and Julie enter their house not so long ago.

It felt like someone was squeezing his throat, he couldn't breath no more. Flames were coming out of the window, and people gathered in front of the house. Her car was standing on the driveway.

"Susan!" He screamed, and started running towards it, "Susan!" People were looking at him awkwardly but he didn't care. Susan was in there! He had to save her or else…

He ran by the people who were standing there. "Mike! What are you doing?" He heard Tom yell at him. "Susan,..she's inside,..I need to get in!" Mike answered as he looked for a safe place to enter the house.

"Mike you can't go in there, it's to dangerous!" Tom grabbed his arms. "Let go Tom! I have to get in, I have to get Susan!" Mike tried to wrestle himself out of Toms hands.

"Mike, just think!" Tom tried again. "There's no way you can go in now, wait for the fire department, they can be here any second!"

"But it can be to late! And I can't loose her, Tom, not now!" Mike emotionally said.

"My house, O, god no! How could this happen!" A familiar voice said. "Mike, Tom what are you doing?"

The both of them turned around, looking in disbelieve. "Susan!" Mike called out in amazement. "Where were you? My god, I thought you were in the house!" He impulsively hugged her, being so glad she was ok. Al of a sudden realizing what he was doing, he pulled away, looking at her awkwardly.

Susan was amazed by his reaction, but she was distracted by the fire department arriving.

An hour later everything was under control. Her house was badly damaged, but it might be able to renovate it. Susan was still shocked, standing aside, with her friends around her. "Susan, how could this happen?" Bree asked. "The fireman said you left candles burning in your house, didn't you learn from Edie's fire?"

"But I didn't even burned candles, I just went in to put away the groceries and then I walked Julie to her friend, were she's going to spend the night". Susan's eyes filled with tears. Mike was still there, his heartbeat calmed down a bit. He felt so sorry for Susan. If there was anything he could do for her.

"Sweetie what are you gonna do now?" Gabrielle asked. "I guess I need a place to stay, for a while", Susan looked at her friends. "I'm so sorry but my parents are coming over again to talk to Andrew,.. but you are welcome next week!" Bree answered. "We're so busy with the baby, and Xiao-Mei stays in the guestroom", Gabby excused herself.

Susan looked at Tom. Tom raised his hands: "He, were full as it is, sorry!"

"You can stay at my place?" A soft voice sounded. Susan turned to Mike, standing their feeling a little weird. "Your place?" Susan asked in disbelieve. "Yeah, why not, I have a guestroom, and besides Bongo, there are no other roommates", Mike replied.

"But, wouldn't that be weird, no,.. Mike… we can't do this. What about Julie anyway?" Susan spoke. "Julie could come to, if that makes you feel better", Mike answered. "Susan, why don't you stay with Mike for a week, you can come to my place then. It's better than a motel!" Bree stated.

"You are sure about this?" Susan asked Mike again. "Yes, I'm ok with it, glad to help you guys!" Mike smiled. "Then I'd better get the things they rescued from the fire, thank god my bedroom was spared at least I've got my clothes!" Susan walked of to get them.

"Typically women, thinking about their clothes when almost the entire house went up!" Tom smiled at Mike. "Nice move by the way!" He winked at Mike, who looked back frowning. "What do you mean?" Mike asked. "You still care for her, right? You said it yourself when you were about to run in the house: I can't loose her, not now!" Tom replied.

"Look Tom, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about that. I,…err,…I just found out about that myself, and,…well I'm not sure how to handle it,so.."

Tom laid his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Sure, buddy, I won't tell Susan a thing, can I tell Lynette though?"

"What do you want to tell Lynette?' Susan asked as she joined them again. "O, nothing, just about the fire, and were you will be staying if she wants to talk to you", Tom winked at Mike.

* * *

It felt so awkward being with Mike in his house. Nothing had changed, but yet everything had changed. Susan wanted to call Julie first, who didn't know what had happened. Mike went upstairs with her bags, to make her room ready.

"Julie, it's me! Listen, something bad happened, our house, uh,..it's burned…., no I don't know how,…they say it was because of candles but we didn't burn any! I'm at Mike's now,…yes I know that's weird,..but I couldn't stay anywhere else, you can come too! What do you mean you'd rather stay at Carol's house? Julie,…you can't let me stay here all alone! Yeah, I know Mike is here, very funny, that's the problem,.. I can't be alone with him it's to weird!

Susan didn't hear Mike coming down again, listening to what she said to Julie. "Ok, no I understand I'll see you tomorrow!" Susan hung up. "So, is Julie coming to?" Mike asked, making Susan jump at the sound of his voice. "Err,..no,..she wants to stay at her friends house. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Susan, I don't want you to feel weird about this. You wanted us to be friends some time ago, why don't we try that?" Mike reassured her. "You're right, I'm overreacting. What shall we do for dinner?" Susan tried to sound normal.

"Well, how about pizza, or is that to familiar?" Mike smiled. "No Pizza will be fine", Susan blushed.

Mike had put on the fireplace, as they sat in front of it eating there pizza. "So how have you been, lately?" Mike tried to make conversation. "Fine,…kind of", Susan hesitated, she didn't want to tell Mike how she was doubting everything. " Some things have happened but I'm getting over it". "You mean the doctor,..or the dentist?" Mike teased her.

"Very funny, I know I've been flirting around lately, but I've decided to change that, no more men for me!"

Mike was surprised at her statement. "You want some more wine?" He asked. Susan held her glass up as he refilled it. "So, what have you been doing lately?" Trying to change the subject. "Nothing much, working a lot", Mike answered. "And that woman at the movies, are you seeing her?" Susan didn't know were she'd gotten the nerve to ask him that, maybe the wine?

Mike smiled at her curious question. "No, I'm not, she just wanted to thank me for doing a job". Susan noticed she felt relieved, which made her blush, and look the other way.

"And Zach, have you been able to make more contact with him?"

Mike's face turned a little sad. "No, not really. He's been avoiding me ever since Paul was arrested".

Mike decided to tell Susan the whole story, what happened at Noah's house, the way Zach defended Paul. "He really said that, knowing you were in the room?" Susan felt sorry for Mike. Out of habit she put her hand on Mike's. He smiled at her gentle touch.

"Yes, but…we don't know for sure he's my son. I mean we didn't do a test or something".

"Maybe you should?" Susan said. Mike nodded, and took her hand in his. "Will you come with me?"

Susan was surprised by his question, but even more by her answer. "Sure, of course I will come with you!" Mike squeezed her hand tenderly. "Thank you", he said looking her in the eye. Susan felt strange, here she was , in Mike's house. In front of the fireplace and he was holding her hand! Realizing how this picture must look she pulled back a little.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now", she spoke softly. Getting up she picked up the plates and walked to the kitchen. Mike followed her with the glasses. "If you want to take a shower, go ahead", Mike said. "Thanks, that will be great", Susan walked towards the stairs. "Thanks, Mike, for letting me stay her! I'm thinking this, us being friends, might work!"

Susan stepped out of the shower, realizing she left her nightgown the guest room. "Mike, will be in his room by now", Susan thought. Wrapping the towel around her she walked through the hallway. "Susan", Mike asked as he walked upstairs. "What time do you want to eat breakf.." As he saw Susan standing there wrapped in a towel he stopped. "O, sorry I thought you were, err…dressed", he smiled apologizing.

Susan held on to the towel, feeling almost naked, through the way Mike was looking at her. "A 7Am will be fine!" Susan finally answered. "Well, goodnight then", Mike softly spoke. "Goodnight Mike", Susan answered, walking towards Mike's bedroom, but suddenly she realized where she was going. "Sorry!" She mumbled, her face turning red. Mike laughed about her mistake, shaking his head. How he wished she was sleeping in his room!

* * *

The next morning a soft knock on the door woke Susan out of her perfect dream. She and Mike were back together, living in his house. Not quite awake she heard Mike's voice: "Susan, breakfast is ready!"

"Hmmm, Mike just give me a minute, why are you up already? I need you here", she muttered.

"Susan?" Mike said again. Susan opened her eyes and saw Mike standing there. Realizing what she was dreaming about she asked: "O my god, did I say something weird?" "Nothing to worry about", Mike smiled, "So are you coming?"

"Yes, just give me 5 minutes!" Susan answered.

Susan walked downstairs and the both of them had breakfast. Both not saying much, absorbed in their own thoughts. "Susan, I left a key on the table, please feel at home!" Mike said before leaving. And before Susan knew what happened he kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the house. Astonished Susan sat down, was that a kiss from a friend or..

Susan had been on the phone with the insurance company all day long. They didn't believe her about the candles, saying the firemen made it clear that the burning candles caused the fire! Susan was feeling so mad and disappointed. What could she do? She couldn't pay for the restoration of her house, not without the insurance money.

When Mike stepped in he could see she had been crying. His heart longed to hold her close and to wipe the tears away. Instead he asked: "Susan, everything ok?"

"No, not really", she sniffed. "The insurance company says I started the fire, they are not giving me money, how am I ever going to repair my house?"

"Don't worry, the will find out what caused it, and then you can repair your house. In the mean time you can stay, as long as you need to!" Mike walked towards her. He gave her a short hug.

Days went by and Mike and Susan started to get comfortable around each other. They had some good conversations, sometimes until late at night. Mike had an appointment the other day, to do a test, to find out if he was Zach's father. Susan was coming with him.

Zach had delivered some of his blood before, and now Susan was waiting for Mike to come out of the doctors office. She was having mixed feelings. She really wanted Mike to have a son, but if Zach didn't want him as a father that would be so painful for him.

Mike came out of the office. "They'll call in a few days, so, that's it for now".

"Let's go home", Susan automatically said. It wasn't until the saw the look on Mike's face, she realized what she'd said. "I mean your home".

"It's ok, I'm glad you kinda think of it as home!" Mike smiled.

* * *

Susan had went to see Julie a few days later. They had a great afternoon together. Now Susan parked her car, and walked in Mike's house. "Mike, are you home?" she called. No answer, but she saw a note lying on the table.

_Susan, the doctor called. I'm not Zach's father. I need to be alone for some time. Mike._

Her hands were shaking as she put down the note. Mike wasn't Zach's father! He would be so sad right now! If only she new where he had gone to. Looking around she saw the phonebook lying open. Looking at it she saw the page was full of mountain cabins you could rent. Picking up the phone and pushing the redial button, Susan waited.

"Big Bear cabins, how can I help you?" a low voice said. "Hi, Susan Mayer, did a Mr. Delfino rented a cabin today?" She heard the sound of flipping pages. "Yes, he arrived an hour ago", the voice answered. "Thank you, how do I get there?" As Susan wrote down the instructions, she could think of one thing, Mike needed her.

Two hours later she parked her car in front of the reception. A few minutes later she was pointed in the direction of Mike's cabin. Picking up her bag, she started to walk towards it. How would Mike react when she showed up at his door step?

Her soft knock made Mike look up. Who could that be, he'd asked to be left alone?

Getting up, he walked towards the door and opened it. "Susan?" he couldn't believe his eyes. "Hi, Mike, I hope your not mad at me but I couldn't…" She could not finish, because Mike wrapped his arms around her so tight, she was overwhelmed by his reaction.

I'm so glad you're here", Mike said as he pulled back.

"Really, cause if you want to be alone, I'll go right back!" Susan answered. "I mean it", Mike softly spoke, opening the door further to let her in. Susan looked around in the cabin. It looked really cozy, Mike had made a fire, and the soft light of the flames filled the room.

Mike had poured them both another glass of wine and Susan sat in front of the fire, comforting in the warmth. Mike moved next to her. "So that's the whole story, Zach can't possibly be my son". Mike finished his story". "Are you very disappointed?" Susan managed to ask." I don't know, really, I mean the way he said he would always have one dad, made me realize there wouldn't be much place for me in his life. To be honest with you,… I regret something else,.. much more". Mike looked at Susan.

"What's that?" Susan curiously asked. "The way I messed things up with us! It was all for nothing! I'm realizing the last days what I've thrown away. That's why I needed to get away, away from you, I couldn't deal with it anymore. Having you around me not being able to….," Mike sighed deeply.

Susan was amazed at what she heard. She'd felt exactly the same the last few days. Being around Mike was great and familiar. They had become close again, talking like they used to. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and carefully she looked at Mike.

"I have a confession to make as well", She softly spoke. "Remember I told you, I said something to Dr.Ron right before the operation?" Mike nodded yes. "Well he said he loved me and,…I said,…I love Mike". Mike's eyes gazed at her.

"You really said that to him?" Mike asked. "Yes,…I think underneath the surface,…I…still loved you".

"Susan,…", Mike took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I never stopped loving you either", he whispered. Then he did what they both had longed for, he tenderly placed his lips on hers. Feeling each other's lips made their hearts beat like crazy. Susan moaned as his lips caressed hers tenderly. She slowly opened her mouth a little, giving him the access he was looking for.

He deepened their kiss, exploring her mouth, his hands moving over her shoulders to her

Back. Finally they let go, and looked each other in the eye. "Susan,…I've longed for this moment so many times,.. the last couple of days where driving me crazy!" He kissed her again, as to prove his words.

"Mike, I've missed you to, I recently started realized how much, being around you all day", Susan whispered. Mike leaned in again and kissed her with so much passion it took her breath. Moving up a little he turned his body, lowering Susan on the carpet that laid in front of the fireplace.

He started placing soft kisses on her neck, as she rubbed her hands across his back and through his hair. She felt his hand moving under her shirt. "Mike,..wait,.. there's something else I need to tell you", she softly spoke. He looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Maybe you don't want me after this, but I have to be honest with you. I can't let another lie come between us".

Mike leaned on one elbow, still close to her, stroking her face with his other hand. "Nothing can keep me away from you now, you can tell me anything!"

"I don't now where to start,… it's so embarrassing. It has to do with Karl,…" Susan told Mike everything about the marriage, the night with Karl, and how he betrayed her again.

"You probably think I'm really stupid right?" Susan couldn't look at him. Mike hadn't interrupted her once. He looked at her, his hand resting on her cheek. "That bastard,.." he hissed between his teeth. "He did it again,…stepping on your heart,…why did you believe him?" Mike had to ask.

"Seeing you at the movies,…made me give up on us,…and when Karl came by,..I don't know, I just didn't care anymore. He used me". Susan looked at Mike. "I understand if you feel different about me now,…maybe I should just go.." Susan tried to get up, but Mike held her down.

"Susan, Karl's the one who should be embarrassed. I'll never let him get close to you again. And I don't want you to leave,…I want to let you know how true love feels!"

Mike kissed her so tenderly, tears welled up in Susan's eyes. "I don't deserve you,.." she whispered. "I don't deserve you!" Mike answered. "How can you possibly take me back after the way I treated you?"

"Because I love you", Susan stated. "And I love you too! So let's make a deal,..we won't talk about the past no more,…let's look at the future from now on", Mike smiled at her.

Susan was so overwhelmed by her emotions she could only nod her head. As to confirm their pact, they kissed again, but now neither of them felt the need to withhold.

They allowed the passion to take over, as they started to take of each others clothes. Mike slowly opened the buttons of her shirt. Every bit of Susan's skin that was revealed, Mike kissed so tenderly it drove her mad. She rubbed her hands across his back and chest, feeling his muscles tighten at her touch.

As she pulled of his shirt she gazed at his amazing body.

Mike looked at her face, the soft light of the flames making her look like an angel. Susan lifted her hand, gently pulling his head down and joining their lips together in a searing kiss. Mike moaned loudly nibbling on her lower lip.Moving his hand underneath her skirt, slowly moving his hand up and down, he felt her arch against his body.

"Hmm, Mike I need you," rasped Susan. Never had anything felt so good. Mike always knew how to drive her crazy with desire. Quickly they removed their remaining cloths, both in need to feel the other. She gripped the carpet beneath her and used her other hand to grip his soft brown hair as he continued to inflict pleasure upon her body. His tongue slowly moved from her neck to her breast, even lower to her stomach.

"Mike," came the soft whisper, which only encouraged him more. He pulled away making his way back to her lips. Their eyes meeting with passion and love. Their bodies rubbing against one another. He took her hand joining their fingers together. Susan wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Mike knew she couldn't take much more and neither could he. He had to be in her now. Mike finally thrust into her awaiting body passion over taking the two of them.

* * *

Susan woke up, feeling the warmth of another body next to her. Looking around she remembered where she was. In the cabin, she was with Mike. Watching him sleep, almost overwhelmed her, she couldn't believe he was back in to her life.

Mike slowly opened his eyes, only to see Susan staring at him. "Hi, beautiful", He whispered, touching her face. "Hi", she replied, before she snuggled against his chest. "Tell me this is not a dream", he mumbled, kissing her forehead. "It's not a dream!" she giggled. Everything was fine now.

After they had breakfast they decided to go back, 'home', as Susan called it. When they arrived at Wisteria Lane, it felt strange being there. Susan got out of her car, which she parked behind Mike's. "Susan? Finally, where have you been?" the voice of Bree sounded. "My parents finally left, so if you want, you can stay with me until your house is…, o hi Mike, I hadn't noticed you".

Susan smiled at Mike, taking his hand. "Bree, I thank you for your offer,..but I think I'm staying at Mike's for a while longer!" Bree looked at the both of them, noticing the hand holding. "O, my god, are you guys back together? So your house burning down, has been good for something!" Bree happily said. "O, wait until the other girls hear.., or can't I tell?" Bree looked at Susan. "Sure, you tell the others, just make sure they don't all drop by! We could use some time together!"

"Of course, we'll see you later,..I'm really happy for you!" Bree walked directly to Gabrielle's house. "Well, so far for our little secret", Mike sighed. They both laughed and walked into the house.

* * *

A week later Mike was in a jewellery store. A little box was handed to him, and with a smile on his face he walked out of the store. Susan would be home right now, funny how it felt so much more like home now that she was living with him. As he drove back he thought of the nice times they has together. Occasionally Julie would drop by, who was thrilled to see the both of them together. To give them some space she was still staying at her friends house.

As he opened the door he took a deep breath. Susan was just coming out of the kitchen. "Hi, you're home early?" She surprisingly asked. "Yeah, I had an early job, and I had to do a little errand, so.." Mike nervously answered. Susan looked at him awkwardly, something was going on. "Would you sit down for a moment?" Mike asked pointing at a chair.

"Mike what's the matter?" Susan asked, worried now. "Susan, you know I'm so happy to have you back, and I never want to let you go, so…", Mike looked Susan in the eye as he kneeled in front of her sitting on one knee. He gently took her hand. "Susan, will you marry me?" Susan took a deep breath, not believing what was happening. "Yes, o my god, yes Mike,… I want to marry you!"

He embraced her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly. Then he pulled the little box out of his pocket and opened it, to reveal a beautiful, expensive engagement ring. He took the ring out of the box, and slid it on Susan's finger. "I'm never gonna let you go again", He whispered. "I wouldn't want you to,…I love you Mike!'' Susan tenderly spoke. "I love you to Susan, and we'll have a lifetime together to show it!"


End file.
